onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning
"I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning" is the nineteenth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 41st produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on May 3, 2005. Nathan's Uncle Cooper comes into town to take Nathan and Lucas on a racing trip. On the track, Nathan and Lucas are challenged to a race by the beautiful Daytona and her smart aleck brother Garrett, but things go horribly wrong when Nathan loses control of his car and crashes into a wall. Meanwhile, Deb's addiction to pain pills intensifies and Dan exposes Andy's relationship with Karen to his class. Synopsis Nathan wakes up imagining Haley by his side. As he gets up he finds his Uncle Cooper in the apartment. He jokes around with him, offering $500 for a wall. His mom had to call him to cheer him up and blames Haley's departure on his 'gear.' When Nathan manages to ask him seriously why he's here, Cooper tells him he is here to change his perspective. Brooke wakes up to find Lucas asking to come in. Lucas puts his father's paper shreds in the cupboard. As they talk about how worried they are about Peyton, Brooke says that it's hard to be apart from the one they care about. Lucas then tells Brooke he is going on a road trip with Nathan and his Uncle Cooper. Andy is doing a lecture with Karen in his class when Dan puts his hand up to ask a question and reveals that he is sleeping with one of his students as well as hiring a private investigator to dig up dirt. Andy kicks him out as the class stare at him and Karen in disgrace. Lucas and Nathan arrive at the race track with Cooper, and they are amazed at the different types of cars and the idea to see Jeff Burton, which they do. As they go out to meet Ray who is testing the car, Cooper soon learns differently and finds out that his daughter Daytona is and the boys are amazed at the speed and talent she has with driving, Daytona greets Nathan as they are obviously old friends. Back at Tree Hill, Deb takes some more pills. At the race course, they meet Jarret, Dayota's brother. Lucas goes to try out a car as Nathan joins Jarret and tells him about the marriage going down hill. As Nathan joins Lucas, Cooper offers them to go driving in them and the boys are thrilled at the idea. Cooper tells them that if they take a crash course today they can drive the following day. Karen is on the phone with Andy fuming about Dan, as Peyton and Brooke join her at Tric. Karen tells her that they've decided to spend the day together and try and cheer her up. Deb arrives at the club telling the girls she has a more positive outlook on life. As she finishes, Karen tells her about Jules and Dan due to Dan ruining her day, and Deb soon changes her mind, reaching for another drink. Dayota is in the car with the three boys teaching them as Nathan and Jarret stop paying attention. Dayota tells them that if they make a mistake at this speed, they'll kill themselves, but overconfident Nathan assures her that no girl will beat him, making Dayota speed up and shocking the three boys. The girls are at the club all wishing they had someone they lost, or in Brooke's case, her money. Deb is about to tell them what she does when she needs to feel better and Brooke asks if it's drink. But then she continues to say dance and she drags them all up on the dance floor. While the girls dance, Dayota shows them the speed they can go at and hardly watches the road, scaring the boys. She then skids on the track, scaring the boys even more. As the girls dance happily, Karen sees Andy come in and he tells her that he has to see the Dean due to a student relationship being reported. back at the track, they see Dayota camping out in the middle of the track, she plays them the guitar and she breaks into 'When the Stars Go Blue,' as she does, Nathan walks off remembering Haley and Lucas is forced to explain. Dayota tells him how kind he was before basketball. Brooke drops off Deb at the house as she has had too much to drink, using her D.W.not I. to take her home. She then stops off to pick Mouth up who begs not to take him home as he is too wasted, but as Brooke refuses, he admits he isn't drunk and just wanted to spend some time with her. Brooke lets him sit with her. Karen meets Andy outside the college who has been given two options. He can either break up with Karen or quit the job, so he quit as he loves her alot more than teaching. At first reluctant to his decision, Karen eventually is overjoyed. Brooke picks up Erica next to find her upset as some guys felt her up. Mouth apologizes on behalf of those guys as she apologizes for calling but she was scared, but Mouth cheers her up by asking her to join them get some food. Nathan and Cooper are walking on the race track as Cooper tells Nathan that he was a mess when his wife left, but he got over it. Cooper says he would never have given up racing, but Nathan said he would have for Haley. Cooper tells him that might be why she left as when they first met he wouldn't have given up basketball. Cooper tells him that 200mph can be quite therapeutic. He continues to say that maybe it wasn't true love, but if it is he has to fight like hell for it, but one day he may have to face the fact it wasn't. Dan goes to the dealership to find Andy sitting in his seat going through his stuff. As Andy tells him about how he lost his job, Dan kicks him out as Andy tells him how different they are as he is a big believer in karma, he says karma finds them all the time, but he likes to point it in the right direction. As he leaves, Dan offers him a job application. Peyton flicks through her address book and rips out all the different people's pages who have left as she stares at the drawing with the quote 'people always leave.' As Brooke, Mouth and Erica walk to the car, Erica is happy that she had a good night, she says she is going to walk home and asks Mouth to join her. Mouth checks with Brooke it's ok and Brooke tells him to go and they walk away together. Peyton calls Brooke so she can feel safe for the night, and Brooke heads straight over to help her. Mouth walks Erica home and asks her out on a date, she reveals she was pretending the night was a date. As he is about to leave, she kisses him and Mouth is thrilled with himself. The following morning, Dan goes outside to find Deb asleep in the front garden. He goes and gets the paper off the garden and switches the sprinklers on to wake her up. Nathan, Lucas, Cooper and Dayota prepare themselves to race. They are warned no one goes to seven on the dial as it is too fast. They all prepare to race as Jarret leads them out on the course. As they begin to race, the competitive sides of the racers come out and they push the cars to the limits they are allowed. The race begins as Nathan overtakes Lucas, Cooper overtakes Dayota making him in the lead. Lucas goes to Nathan's left to overtake him as Nathan puts his foot down and overtakes Dayota and tails behind Cooper. In the final lap, Cooper blocks Nathan until he lets him go through eventually. The younger racers encourage him to speed in front of Cooper, so Cooper bumps him to scare him. Cooper moves Nathan out the way and wins the race. As they all bring their cars back in, Nathan puts his accelerator down and speeds through the track. The others begin to worry about him as they get off the track and Cooper tells him to pull in, but Nathan replies to tell him he needs some of the 200mph therapy and continues to drive. Nathan pushes his dial to 8, breaking the rules, and as he remembers Haley and his relationship so far, he loses his control and crashes against the sides as the others are forced to watch in distress. They all run up after him as his cars are covered in flames. Cooper manages to drag him out the car as a knocked out Nathan is comforted by Lucas at the side of the car. Nathan is rushed to the hospital with Lucas and Cooper, as he is rushed in the OR, he makes Lucas promise not to tell Haley. Dan arrives home to find his bags packed. Deb tells him that she went to the chapel when he had his heart attack and wished for him to die. She also says she is leaving as if not one of them will die soon. As she does, the phone rings and Dan and Deb rush to the hospital. Deb is rushed away to give blood as Dan threatens Cooper to hope Nathan will be ok. Whitey visits Peyton, he tells her about a place in Florida that is perfect to raise a family, and that is where Jenny is being kept until Jake gets back. Peyton begins to cry with relief and tells him Jake has asked not to visit, but Whitey says he understands as he misses the two women in his life he loves. As the doctor comes to give his parents an update on Nathan's surgery, Deb finds out her blood was not enough for Nathan, as she asks if this is the case, the doctor asks her how long she has been abusing prescription drugs, as Deb looks down, guilty of her actions. Meanwhile, Brooke arrives at the hospital to comfort Lucas. Deb tells Dan she has been abusing drugs since she quit her job as she is married to Dan. Nathan gets prepared for surgery as Dan begins a fight with Cooper. As he does, Andy restrains him and asks how the karma is. Lucas and Dayota are figuring out the crash and Dayota is sure he should have turned left as it will have been his reflex. As she continues she tells Lucas it is almost as though he aimed at the wall. Brooke begins to sort through Lucas' shreddings in her room. Peyton sits outside the jail in her car and restrains to go in as Nathan is prepared for surgery. Memorable Quotes :"I'm serious, what's wrong with her? Did you marry a blind girl? Unless, it, oh man, it's your gear isn't it, come on let's have a look...No I'm serious, drop your shorts, lets have a look" ::Cooper Lee to Nathan Scott on Haley James Scott :"Hey Brooke, are you decent?" :"Dressed? Yes. Decent? I've never been decent" ::Lucas Scott pays a visit to Brooke Davis :"This whole thing sucks for Jake and why can't I be bummed for a little bit?" :"You can totally be bummed, you just have to do it with us and you have to do really fun stuff while you're bumming" ::Peyton Sawyer is told about her all girls day by Brooke Davis :"Hey, how you doing? Boozy" :"As a matter of fact, I'm turning over a new leaf. From now on I'm looking on the bright side of things, staying positive." :"Oh, Dan paid Jules to seduce Keith" :"Life sucks, I need a drink" ::Karen Roe and Deb Scott :"I miss Nathan" :"I miss Keith" :"I miss Jake" :"I don't really miss Felix at all, or my parents that much, but I miss my money" ::Deb Scott, Karen Roe, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis :"I am so wasted...You know I've just been partying all night, and like, drinking." :"I can see that, urm, lets get you home" :"No, no, no, no, no, I mean my parents are home and I'm a little wooooo" :"I totally get it, but I have to take you somewhere cause I can only do one ride at a time" :"Are you sure? Cause I am really messed up on the hooch, you know" :"I'm sorry Mouth. Those are the rules" :"Ok, here's the deal, I'm not drunk, I just, I knew your shift was tonight and I wanted to hang out" ::Brooke Davis and Mouth McFadden :"Love is great thing, maybe the greatest. But it's got to be true love for the both of you." :"What if it was, what if it is?" :"If it still is, man, you fight like hell for it. But the harder question is, 'what if it wasn't?' Trust me, that one's a bitch" ::Cooper Lee to Nathan Scott :"Nathan, I love you, but I sure hope you brought a change of shorts!" ::Cooper Lee to Nathan Scott during the race :"You know what I need Coop, some of that 200mph therapy you were talking about" ::Nathan Scott to Cooper Lee :"What's this for?" :"I'm boiling water to throw on you" :"What's the syrup for?" :"Oh that's so it sticks to you" ::Deb Scott and Dan Scott :"He would of turned left, Nathan's an athlete. His reflexes would have been to turn left, but he didn't. It was almost like, he aimed for the wall, you know, like he tried to crash." ::Daytona Green Voiceover :"Joseph Conrad once wrote, 'Who knows what true happiness is, not the conventional word, but the naked terror. To the lonely themselves, that wears a mask, the most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion." ::- Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :"Stephen King once wrote, 'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again." ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Sucker" - Damien Jurado * "Chemical Burns" - Every Move A Picture * "On The 54" - The Dandelions * "Son's Gonna Rise" - Citizen Cope * "Irrelevant" - Matthew Ryan * "Sucker Train Blues" - Velvet Revolver * "Like A Man Possesed" - The Get Up Kids * "Sunshine And Cinnamon" - Kid Lightning * "Abilene" - Damien Jurado This episode's title originated from the album I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning, originally sung by Bright Eyes. Trivia *Haley and Keith do not appear in this episode. This is the third and final episode of both the season and the series in which Haley does not appear. *Jeff Burton appeared as himself as a special guest star. *This is the first episode where Jenny Jagielski does not appear alongside her father, Jake. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Erica Marsh Category:Episodes featuring Cooper Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski